


El último llamado de los unicornios

by Micapunzel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micapunzel/pseuds/Micapunzel
Summary: Nada los había preparado para lo que tendrían que afrontar en el futuro. Ni siquiera sus apellidos y todo lo que ello implica. Porque nadie escoge la familia en la que nace ni los dones secretos heredados. Porque a veces solo lo nacido de lo prohibido, o lo más improbable del universo, tiene la fuerza para salvar al mundo de un futuro catastrófico.





	El último llamado de los unicornios

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo lo asociado a Harry Potter y su respectivo lore pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y solo se ha hecho por diversión.

**El último llamado de los unicornios**

.

.

_**Prólogo** _

_Cómo una pelirroja tímida debe afrontar al cordial rubio platinado del que se supone no debe ser amiga_

 

 

 

La primera vez que Rose Weasley se sintió realmente presionada por su padre ocurrió en el Anden 9 ¾ de la estación King's Cross, el primero de septiembre del año 2017, cuando Ronald Weasley le indicó, categóricamente, que machacara a Scorpius Malfoy en cada examen y que el abuelo Arthur jamás le perdonaría si se llegase a casar con un sangre pura.

Hasta ese día, la primogénita de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, solo se había dedicado a disfrutar de su niñez junto a la manada de primos Potter-Weasley y soñar en su futuro escolar en Hogwarts.

Ron también había sido enfático en recalcar las habilidades académicas de su hija, pregonando a los cuatro vientos, aquel día de inicio de clases, que afortunadamente había heredado la inteligencia de su madre. Y, ese mismo día, la pobre Rose Weasley sintió todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Ahora no solo estaba obligada a entrar a Gryffindor si no quería ser desheredada, sino que, además, debía ser de las mejores de su generación (¡O de todos los cursos, por Merlín!) e iniciar una enemistad con el joven Malfoy, sin siquiera conocerlo.

Su primo preferido, Albus, no estaba muy lejos de tener sus propios problemas. James no había dejado de molestarlo con que quedaría en Slytherin. Era ampliamente sabido que, si llevas sangre Weasley,  **debes**  estas en Gryffindor. Cualquier otra opción no está discusión. Mucho menos Slytherin y los ideales que aún se les adjudicaba (algunos ciertos y otros no) a la casa de las serpientes. Y eso le producía una gran ansiedad al menor de los varones Potter a pesar de que su padre le aseguró que, pasase lo que pasase, él estaría igual de orgulloso.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que, efectivamente, el destino obra de maneras incomprensibles; sobre todo para sus inmaduras mentes de once años. Por lo que, cuando subieron al Expreso que los llevaría al que sería su hogar por los siguiente siete años, y descubrieron que el único vagón disponible para el viaje estaba ocupado por, nada más y nada menos, que Scorpius Malfoy, tanto Rose como Albus supieron dentro de sus corazones que algo no anda bien. Era como recibir de vuelta una bofetada de la vida y no saber qué hacer exactamente o cómo mantenerse de pie. Aunque claro, para el joven Potter las cosas podían ser un poco más simples porque su padre era Harry Potter y no Ronald Weasley, como en el caso de la pobre Rose. Y es que, convengamos, Harry siempre se caracterizó por ser paciente y consciente, por lo que Albus estaba casi seguro de que finalmente terminaría entendiendo cualquier decisión que él tomara, aunque esta implicara convertirse en el mejor amigo del hijo del que fuera su principal antítesis. Rose, por su parte, no lo tenía tan fácil. Ron Weasley, si bien adoraba a su hija y tenía un corazón de oro, nunca lograba controlar sus impulsos en los primeros momentos (ni en los segundos ni terceros, solo por aclarar) y era Hermione la que debía ayudarlo a bajar las revoluciones y hacerlo entrar en razón. Está bien, Ron había aprendido a controlar un poco su carácter con el pasar de los años y no ser tan impulsivo. Y sin duda amaba con el alma a su pequeña  _Rosie_  y jamás le haría daño de manera deliberada a su hijita. Pero Rose solo conocía lo desbaratado (para bien y para mal) de su padre y, probablemente, aún estaba muy pequeña e ingenua para comprender el humor ácido de él y entender que no todo lo que decía debía tomarlo de manera literal.

Es por esta razón que Rose tuvo miedo ese día. Miedo de que Scorpius fuera lo suficientemente agradable como para hacerla considerar una amistad. Su padre la desheredaría. Y temió más aún cuando sus ojos celestes chocaron con la mirada gris-azulada del chico Malfoy. Porque si entablar una amistad era peligroso para su propia integridad, entonces encontrarlo atractivo (que Merlín se apiadara de ella, por favor) e imaginarse en el futuro lejano en una casa rodeada de pequeñas  _Rosies_  y  _Scorpius_  implicaba, obviamente, la muerte. Una bastante dolorosa para que aprendiera su lección.

Y para hacerle las cosas más difíciles aún, el pequeño Scorpius, muy por el contrario a lo que cualquier persona pudiera suponer (dado todo lo que significaba el apellido Malfoy), resultó ser muy agradable y educado. Y ese fue el exacto segundo, cuando Scorpius los saludó amistosamente y los invitó a acompañarlo en el viaje de ida a Hogwarts (y en el que todos sabían a quién tenían al frente sin haberse presentado debidamente), que Rose supo que debía escapar de ahí  **inmediatamente**  si quería seguir ostentando el apellido Weasley.

Aquel fue el punto en donde todo se fue al carajo. Porque Rose sintió su cara arder y demoró una fracción de segundo en escapar de dicho vagón, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la mente culpándose por ser tan desobediente. Scorpius, por su lado, se quedó mirando la puerta abierta y, en lo que se demora en conjurar un  _wingardium leviosa_ , sacó sus propias (y erradas) deducciones al respecto: la gente lo odiaba solo por lo que significaba su apellido, sus padres, sus abuelos. Y eso era algo para lo que Draco Malfoy lo había preparado. Pues conocía el mundo al que se iba a exponer su único hijo. La familia Malfoy no había estado del lado  _correcto_  de la historia. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado y las reformas que se instauraron en los años siguientes al fin del conflicto con Voldemort y sus seguidores, Lucius seguía creyendo en la supremacía de la pureza de sangre. Cosa que Draco Malfoy (luego de años de reflexión, introspección y autosanación) y su esposa, Astoria, no compartían, y que le había ocasionado muchos dolores de cabezas por culpa de su padre, Lucius. Por consiguiente, Scorpius distaba mucho de ser una copia de lo que había sido su padre a su edad.

Y allí estaba él, en medio de dos mundos sin pertenecer realmente a alguno. Porque los supremacistas de sangre tildaban a su familia (y a los puristas convertidos) de traidores y, por otro lado, para los que sufrieron la discriminación, persecución, tortura y/o asesinato durante la época oscura de Lord Voldemort seguían siendo  _mortífagos_  (o hijos de). Porque por mucho que el tiempo hubiese pasado, las heridas de la guerra aún no cicatrizaban del todo… si es que eso era posible.

Albus, por su parte, también quedó en medio de toda esta rencilla. Porque efectivamente Scorpius era un muchacho sumamente educado y divertido. El menor de los varones Potter dedujo que ese carácter definitivamente había sido heredado de parte de la madre porque, sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que había oído hablar de Draco Malfoy (que no había sido mucho, dado que los adultos preferían no involucrar a los niños en temas delicados) en su etapa escolar, distaba mucho de parecerse a lo que era su primogénito. Así, Albus y Scorpius pasaron todo el trayecto de ida conversando banalidades y conociéndose. Desearon quedar en la misma casa para poder compartir buenos momentos e, incluso, poder burlarse de sus respectivas familias por ser amigos.

Rose, por su parte, logró encontrar el vagón donde viajaban sus familiares y amigos. Dentro estaban los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Lucy Weasley y Frank Longbottom (hijo del que sería el profesor de Herbología en el futuro), quienes también se enfrentaba a su primer año en Hogwarts. Pero Rose, a pesar de estar en confianza, distó mucho de ser la muchachita risueña y conversadora. Se limitó a sentarse frente a la ventana y observar el paisaje escocés que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sus primos no hicieron mayores preguntas, suponían que debía estar nerviosa por el inicio de clases: todos sabían que Rose tendía a estresarse con situaciones a las que no estaba familiarizada, como conocer gente nueva, hablar en público o cambiar la apacible vida en el hogar Weasley-Granger por el castillo más famoso de la comunidad mágica británica. Eso sin contar con lo que había dicho tío Ronnie en la estación de King's Cross, a pesar de que tía Herms lo regañó de inmediato y le dijo a Rose que no tomara en cuenta las malas bromas de su padre.

Una vez en Hogwarts, y ya todos vistiendo el uniforme, la directora McGonagall los esperaba en la cabecera del gran comedor. Desde su lugar en la fila, Rose logró identificar a los miembros de su familia en las distintas mesas de las casas: En Gryffindor Albus, Fred y Roxanne; en Ravenclaw Dominique y Louis; en Hufflepuff Molly; y ninguno en Slytherin. El sombrero no tardó mucho tiempo en ir despachando a cada nuevo alumno a su nueva familia. Lucy fue la primera Weasley en llegar a Gryffindor, tras ella los gemelos Scamander se separaron por primera vez en su vida; Lorcan se unió a la casa de los tejones, mientras que Lysander cayó en la casa de los cuervos. Finalmente, tanto Frank como Rose fueron sorteados (para suerte y respiro de la chica) en Gryffindor. Donde fue recibida por sus entusiasmados primos. Ya desde su lugar en la mesa de los leones, Rose pudo ver y oír cómo Scorpius Malfoy era designado a la casa de Slytherin. Pero la guinda del pastel llegó en el momento en el que el sombrero seleccionador, tras apenas haber tocado la cabeza del joven Albus Potter, gritó a todo pulmón (si es que eso es posible en un sombrero) que su casa sería, a partir de ese momento, también Slytherin.

Rose, que hasta ese momento tenía la mirada fija en Albus, salió de su estupor cuando escuchó como algo caía en la mesa de manera estrepitosa y se giró hacia su derecha para observar como James intentaba limpiar el jugo derramado tanto sobre su comida como sobre la mesa. Lo oyó decir una sarta de palabras vulgares y no volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su hermano en toda la noche. La pelirroja, quien pensaba que su suerte no podía empeorar, vio como todos sus miedos y aprehensiones se materializaban con ese último balde de agua fría: el que había sido su primo favorito y mejor amigo hasta hace pocas horas atrás se distanciaba de todo lo que eran los planes preliminares, que incluían quedar los  **dos**  en Gryffindor (o, en el peor de los casos, Ravenclaw) y llegar a séptimo curso con la tranquilidad de tener a tu confidente al lado; aquel que la abrazaría cuando tuviese pesadillas, le diría sabiamente si un chico le convenía o no, y estarían juntos en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Ahora ya no compartiría mucho tiempo con Albus, por lo tanto, adiós al plan de vida que habían trazado cuidadosamente meses atrás. Sobre todo si se esmeraba tan fuertemente en mantener relación con el niño Malfoy, con quien en ese momento conversaba animadamente, sin siquiera notar que todo el Gran Salón murmuraba a causa de la decisión tomada por el sombrero seleccionador. Rose sintió como que le arrancaban un pedacito de corazón, o quizás dos. Porque no solo no tendría el coraje de acercarse nuevamente a su primo (entonces por qué demonios había quedado en la casa de Godric Gryffindor), sino porque, además, ¿Por qué de repente Scorpius Malfoy lucía tan guapo y atrayente? Rose estaba segura de que si no lograba sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza (y pronto), más temprano que tarde, una banshee vendría a avisarle el fin de sus días.

Así, Rose dejó partir a su mejor amigo y supo de inmediato que esos próximos siete años serían los más difíciles de su vida. Pero nada la prepararía para los desafíos venideros. Porque ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas había visto lo que estaba por venir. Ni ella ni Scorpius. Ni tampoco Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Queridos lectores! Llevo años en el mundo del fanfiction, en embargo, este es un fandom en el cual soy novata y además será la primera historia que publique en esta plataforma. Espero que esta historia logre cautivarlos y los emociones tanto como a mi. Este capítulo, dado que es el prólogo de la historia, será algo corto y más explicativo. Ya a partir del que sería oficialmente el capitulo 1 podremos ver más acción en los personajes y de qué va realmente la trama. ¡Espero recibir sus comentarios!


End file.
